princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShikiKira
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gakuto Mukahi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 08:52, March 26, 2013 Music Hey. I was just looking at the changes that you made for the music pages. Although its good, I'm icky about the blank white sections before the lyrics, to the left of the song info. I've been working on the music section. There is a page with all the opening themes, ending themes, soundtracks, and singles (sorted by schools). I've done all the albums that I could find and working on the lyrics for any song that I can find. You don't want to put everything together because it simply looks more messy (saw your post to Airgrimes). Prince of Tennis should be kept different to New Prince of Tennis, but on the same wiki. If you look into the category Prince of Tennis Music, all the subcategories are there. If you want to edit the lyrics, there's almost 50 pages to go through. I've either created or contributed to all of them. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about the blank; I don't exactly like it either. But it was either the large blank area or have a portion of the lyrics shifted towards the left while the rest is centered. I'll eventually get to all of them; hopefully by the end of summer. I have looked into the category, but I'm talking about a specific page that lists all the openings and endings for the original series, OVA, and Movies, the soundtracks, and albums; not the details about each of them. I hope you have taken a look at the Fairy Tail Music page on the Fairy Tail wikia because that's what I'm hoping to get it to look like (there was a link for it in that post). Having the songs all listed in separate categories just seems more of a hassle than having them all listed on one page with links to the songs' pages. Plus, it is a clutter on the wikia. The page I want to make is more of a navigation system. I'm basically using the Fairy Tail wikia as the base for working and editing this entire wikia to make it better. Their wikia is extremely well made, neat, and concise. Not to mention uncluttered. ShikiKira (talk) 08:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not a big fan of Fairy Tale. By the sounds of it, you want to make a template (that's a navigation system on another wiki I contribute on a less common basis). I know some other wikis have better layouts and templates but I don't exactly want to copy it. Make Prince of Tennis its own unique style and other wikis have their own. Not all anime wikis have to look similar. In regards to the blank sections, I don't particularly mind having half on the side and half centered. If someone knows more information about a song then maybe they could write a larger description but I don't think anyone will do that. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Copying other wikias is one way to find our wikia's personal style. At the moment making this wikia clutter free is the main priority. There are way too many categories/pages that are unneeded. And the series is called Fairy Tail not tale. I have no clue how to make a template, and I'm not even going try making my own code for it. The music section needs the navigation page so people won't get shot to every direction when looking openings, endings, singles, soundtracks, and albums. I'm probably going to end up making this page tonight anyways. ShikiKira (talk) 23:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Good luck on contuinually adding to it. It'll take a long time since there will be more additions in the future. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I know it's going to take a long time, but it's basically the same deal with writing this series's timeline. Would mind if I put the Opening Songs pages and the Ending Songs pages up for deletion? They're kind of unneeded now. ShikiKira (talk) 04:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) There's many pages up for deletion but I don't see any of them actually getting deleted. Well I'm going to continually contribute song lyrics and whatever I can find :) Chinkycandie (talk) 06:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kay, I'm going to blank them out, and mark them then. When you add the lyrics could you please separate them completely so that all the romanji is together on one list, and the same for the kanji and English. It'll be really helpful when I add the tabbing code to the lyric pages.ShikiKira (talk) 06:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It really depends on where I find them. Some only have two languages, some have three, some have three of them combined (eg: Bible). With those ones I think just leave them the way they are. They are already distinct. By the way I found a good link you could follow: http://members.shaw.ca/makimura/POFT/POTTUNES.html. Has all the dates of release for albums, soundtracks, and singles. That's where I get the release info from. Chinkycandie (talk) 07:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link! Though I think I might get dizzy trying to read it before I can really use it.ShikiKira (talk) 07:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah when I first found it, I was overwhelmed with the amount of text and how much songs were released. By the way, I had a gallery of the opening and closing themes. I was hoping we could keep it. Have the music list page but have a gallery linked to the pages. A suggestion. The gallery was my hard work of finding them XD But then again, PoT Music was pretty much what I've been working on since the beginning of the year. Chinkycandie (talk) 07:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) We can move the pictures over to the new page, but it'll take some time before we have them all moved over. If it's in the gallery, I'm pretty sure you can just go to the page and cut the template icon and paste over here. I did that for a few old pages that needed to be emptied out and deleted, and the stuff should still be the same once you move it.ShikiKira (talk) 07:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, don't do the cut and paste thing. It only works on templates. :P We can still move the pictures over here. Jsut don't purge the old pages yet.ShikiKira (talk) 07:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well we could have a tab on each section "for a gallery go here" or something similar. There is already a lot to be still done on the page and adding a gallery to the page is just adding more work to be done. I know you like to have most things look organised but don't overwork yourself trying to do it all :P Chinkycandie (talk) 07:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I'm just going to make a gallery for the page. Don't worry, I'm only going to move a few pictures, and add a couple of songs at a time. I don't think is actually as horrible as working the timeline for the series. Now that drove me bonkers for a little while. NPoT and PoT's data clash every now and then. ShikiKira (talk) 07:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well okay. If you're sure. I saw the timeline. Woah. By the way, I had to correct your spelling on the music page :P Chinkycandie (talk) 07:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. There's bound to be some every now and then. I'm usuaslly watching something when I'm adding things on here. Do you think Airgames is going to be surprised when he comes back on? ShikiKira (talk) 08:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I think he will. It took him after I completed all the albums and soundtrack artists for him to notice I've been working on it. lol Chinkycandie (talk) 08:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well now there's no way I couldn't notice at this point lol. That's seriously well organized. And yeah, the Music section always flies past me since I only listen to the OST's and not the Character's singles but no your work has been awesome on Music, in fact, its the only things on this work I've played close to no part in at all. Airgrimes (talk) 17:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to edit the Music page using the "source" tab but all of it is extra unneccesary coding. Its complicated to edit that kind of thing. That happens when you copy and paste onto the "visual" tab. I was going to try and get rid of all the coding but its too complicated ><" In the end I simply used the visual. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What did you want to do with the coding? It's not really all that bad. You just need to have a decent grasp of computer programming. ShikiKira (talk) 09:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I know how to use the coding but its so much for one section of a page. And when using the source tab, it kind of is confusing as to what should be deleted and what should be kept. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Home Page *Does it look a bit better now? I keep forgetting to turn off Ad-block to see how the page looks without ads, so that's probably why I didn't take into account the ads pushing sections of the homepage and making it look weird. Thanks for pointing it out; hope it looks better now! Bran bran626 (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Databook Info I found this: http://vampirebitesxx.livejournal.com/16431.html It gives a list of character's items in their tennis bags. But no description of each item. Don't know if it'll be of any use. Its been translated straight from databooks 20.5 and 40.5 Chinkycandie (talk) 11:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I found this before too. But I prefer the fanbook community's translations on livejournal with the explanations. Nightmare's page has a lot of grammatically incorrect sentences, or he/she mistranslated quite a few of the things. But thanks. ShikiKira (talk) 21:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Photos Oh, sorry about removing the photos.~~@~~ (talk) 20:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Message in a Bottle Sorry to bother you, but since you're a more experienced wiki editor, I wanted to ask you. I believe there is a Special episode called Message in a Bottle. This was aired after the end of the Prince of Tennis series, so I have no idea where it belongs. Where should it go in the episode list? Should it be in a section called Prince of Tennis OVA Specials, or something else? Also there are the Prince of Tennis Mini theater episodes. It would be appreciated if you could also tell me where they belong in the "list of prince of tennis episodes" Please reply on my talk page.Thnx a lot~~@~~ (talk) 22:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Name Format Sorry, about that. The other anime wiki I was editing was writing their names in Western Format. I'll just fix those errors~~@~~ (talk) 14:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Tedious Work At the moment, if you delete the infobox it solves the problem. However you'd probably have to write it again from scratch. I've tried the cut -> paste idea. It doesn't work since the info box is whats infected. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So after looking at the Recent Wiki Activity, I could not find the troll. I looked at the template talk for the charater info box and its infected there as well. I got rid of the info boxes for the lyric pages and they turned out fine. Its the info boxes, not a troll (unless its a whole wiki troll in general). At least the Timeline page and Music page wasn't infected :) Chinkycandie (talk) 03:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad that only 6 music pages were infected. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy about that. So lucky I decided to do the characters. It takes so long to just do one of them. :P ShikiKira (talk) 05:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I feel bad for Kellychocolate. She did all of the info boxes for the episodes and I have to delete them. Her userpage is infected as well. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I saw. I feel so bad for her. I hope she won't be too shocked from the deletions. If we take the new infobox code from another wikia, do you think we can get rid of the virus code that way? ShikiKira (talk) 05:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Worth a try. Chinkycandie (talk) 06:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Fixing Infoboxes I managed to fix the delete notes fro the infoboxes. Apparently someone put delete on Template:! and Template:!!. These two templates are used to create all the infoboxes and are very case sensitive. However there is all this extra coding left. I'll try to fix those as soon as possible so please don't delete them yet.~~@~~ (talk) 14:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HOORAY Hooray! I managed to save the infoboxes! Btw could you help me with undoing your edits since we could use the infoboxes again.~~@~~ (talk) 15:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) References Hey, I was wondering is it necessary to put references on pages. There seems to be a lot of things random wiki contributors delete since they don't believe it's real. what do you think?~~@~~ (talk) 19:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I would love to make a subsection with references at the bottom of the pages like on the Fairy Tail wikia, but I don't have the coding ability to do that. Unless you want to go to that wikia and take their coding for it. ShikiKira (talk) 19:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry, I thought all I was doing was messing up this wiki so I wanted to ask before I started.~~@~~ (talk) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No worries. You're not messing up the wikia, but there are some decisions you make that needed to be thought out before implementing them. The fandom template was a good idea. I can't tell how many times I've wanted to smack people for mistaking fandom opinions as facts. The stub wasn't that great of an idea, as unlike Inuyasha other wikias, our stubs are as complete as they can get with the information Konomi gives us. ShikiKira (talk) 19:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I made this Template:Reflist for pages with little information. I'm debating on if I should make a scrollbox reflist for long pages like Ryoma Echizen.~~@~~ (talk) 19:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I think a scrollbox for all of the references would be better. Check out the Fairy Tail wikia's. They have probably the most organized and well done wikias. ShikiKira (talk) 20:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't find any way to make a scrollbox template on fairytail wiki. I didn't understand any of the coding, so I went to another wiki and found an easier way to do it with the same outcome. Just go to Template:Scroll box and it'll be there. Also whenever I inserted this in a wiki page, I couldn't go to the visual page, and it would only let me acces the source page. I may not have problems with this, but when random wiki contributors come they may mess up the page so I don't know if I should use it.~~@~~ (talk) 22:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you don't add it to the pages just yet. I'm taking the Fairy Tail's template and seeing what I can do with it. One question though, how did you make the new templates? I can't find anything that says create new templates. ShikiKira (talk) 22:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Just add a page like you usually do and for the name type in (exactly as I do here) Template:(name of your template page) then it takes you to the source page since there is no visual.~~@~~ (talk) 22:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well that seems a little annoying. I found where you get all the reference parts for our wiki. It's on this Fairy Tail Guild page. I'll see what I can do with all of this. ShikiKira (talk) 22:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Guide Page? No, I just went to Toaru Majutsu no Index wiki. Seems like they might have the same format. Anyway I added some references onto Keigo Atobe. Tell me if you like the template or not.~~@~~ (talk) 22:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't look bad, but when I went to check the edit page the entire thing was in source view instead of visual. Maybe we should just have the references listed as bullet points under the reference section until we can get the wikia locked. Mind eplaining to me how you add the content to the reference list? I don't do much coding except for format/page clean up. ShikiKira (talk) 22:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________ To cite sources simply use the tag incombination with the template, which is required for it to work. For example the text below displays on how to apply a reference tag in an edit window (Totally made this trivia up): And will be displayed in the template, as seen below: Please ask again if you didn't understand.~~@~~ (talk) 23:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And I'm guessing all of this can only be done in source code view? ShikiKira (talk) 03:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter if it's in source or visual, the outcome will be the same~~@~~ (talk) 13:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) |} Wikia Skins I can't exactly do the wikia skin, since I'm not an admin (that's why I'm rooting for you). However I can make the background and maybe you could put it up, if you become an admin. Also I already made a wikia logo (I want your approval first) on Template: Homepage Welcome. So tell me if it's okay to put it on the wiki (I'm guessing you know where it should go since you know Fairy Tail wiki's format).~~@~~ (talk) 13:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah man I like the idea. let's do this. Airgrimes (talk) 20:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Skin I'm trying to make te skin of the wiki. Any suggestions of what characters it should have?♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 22:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Design I finished the prince of tennis wiki skin. It's here Prince of Tennis wiki skin.jpg. Hopefully you like it. I wanted to put other characters in it, but the file size became too big. Anyway hopefully Airgrimes will put it up.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC There was an issue with the skin for some reason. But the wordmark worked fine. Airgrimes (talk) 08:31, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Music Page Could you sort of explain the Singles part of the Music Page to me. I'm sort of confused. Do we add the singles in their respective schools and then delete it or something?♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) We do move the Singles part of the Music page to their respective school page. Each character's singles song is to listed in order by release date when they are moved. Once the character's singles have been successfully moved to their school's singles page, then that character's singles on the Music page are deleted. ShikiKira (talk) 01:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Been Awhile Hey. Its been awhile since I last you make some edits. Look, my youtube account. http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9CMWfUEFPPJxIs8acDmQTg/videos. Dedicated to New/Prince of Tennis Music :D Still got loads to upload. Most popular song is Get Chuuuuu by Syuji Tanegashima. I uploaded 4/9 Best of U-17 Players singles. The other 5 aren't as good as I thought they would be. A listen of those other 5 songs made me think wth? I personally think the best Best of U-17 Players song is Kanata Irie's single, followed by Kazuya Tokugawa, then Syuji Tanegashima. Happy editing :) Chinkycandie (talk) 10:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Page I'm looking into it now, but there seems to be no problem but the formatting is messed up. All the coding seems right. If I'm not able to help I'll ask someone else like Bran Bran because they're better at coding than me. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:54, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Common Traits That part wasn't fan created, I did that. I just undid it as a wiki contributor since my sign in expired and I didn't even notice. By the way, maybe you should think about archiving your talk page. It cleans it out. Kellychocolate and I have. Its simple. All you have to do is move sections (cut and paste) that no one uses anymore. The archive link is on both our talk pages. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ahh okay, but I think it'll be better if we just make a separate page for the the common traits then. I feel like it's just taking up unneeded extra space on the Seigaku page. Nah, I'm fine without the archiving. It seems like too much extra stuff going on for that. ShikiKira (talk) 19:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Minor Characters? Got a question. What color do we use for very minor characters like kuki, kotoha, fuji's sister etc. Do we just pick a random one? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuki has his own school color which is Chocolate for Kakinoki. Kotoha, I was going to go with Forestgreen, since that's her uniform color in the manga. For Yumiko, her color is Salmon since she didn't go to any of the middle schools shown and currently unaffiliated. ShikiKira (talk) 21:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes What you've done is perfect but try and add manga debut if you're going to have anime debut. Its crucial to have Manga debut before Anime debut but yeah the info lay-out is real nice man. Airgrimes (talk) 08:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to add the Manga debuts too, but when I'm changing the infoboxes I'm only transferring the info that was already listed on the page. I'll see if I can find the manga debuts when I'm done with the switch. ShikiKira (talk) 20:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Album I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:38, September 11, 2013 (UTC) There you go, added the distribution, production, catalog number and price ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, now it'll look even neater. I tried doing it with another template I got from the Free wiki, but for some reason it won't work on any other wiki. Both me and the creator for it are stumped on why it won't work. ShikiKira (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Adminship You've been a core member for a short while but you've done a large amount of work in a really short time. The reason I'm not lenient with giving out Adminship is I can't tell if people will be long term members. If you can commit to being long term, would you like to be an Admin? Airgrimes (talk) 10:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I can commit to working on here long term. Just warning you though, I'll be missing for serval days at a time now because school starts up next week. ShikiKira (talk) 17:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm in a situation where I won't be around for a while for other reasons too. Its fine as long you don't just vanish and then not appear again til 2014 or something haha. Airgrimes (talk) 07:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't have to worry about that. I actually like coming to the wikia to edit. ShikiKira (talk) 07:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Btw, where did you get the page on the Girls uniforms for Rikkai and Hyoutei etc. Did that page have more stuff on there? Airgrimes (talk) 08:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I found that picture from one the magazines that was featuring one of the Prince of Tennis dating games. It's been a while, so I can't remember if they had anything else on it. ShikiKira (talk) 08:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ref Name Here's something I think you misunderstood about the references. You only need a ref name when you know that another paragraph/sentence has the same references as one before. Then you can use the earlier ref name. For example: I know that. Why do you think I m going through the pages right now ShikiKira (talk) 20:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Linking Next time when you're adding references, could you link the fanbook volumes? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure ShikiKira (talk) 01:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Question Mark Should we put a question mark image in place of characters who haven't appeared yet. This new template has the text on it if we don't put a picture in it. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) If you want to. I don't have any images of a question mark though, but instead of a question mark why not a tennis ball or a racket to take its place so that it'll still be somewhat related to the series. ShikiKira (talk) 01:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll try looking for something like that. By the way do we even have Drama CD's for the Prince of Tennis series. I know we have radio dramas so is that what you meant in the navigation box? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we do. Plus the Radio Dramas were later converted into CDs. We just haven't listed any of them up. I should probablu change that to just Dramas but people would probably mistake that for the live action series. ShikiKira (talk) 21:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actors According to this site, Richard Sakata's voice actor is the same as Hiroshi Yagyu: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13360. Letting you know so I don't go ruining the character infobox XD Junichi Sasabe's voice actor is Mitsutaka Itakura. You could probbaly add other ones you find. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm trusting you on the info. ShikiKira (talk) 06:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I'll be making my rounds, editing whatever other typos I can find. Since Shiraishi is quickly becoming my favorite character in PoT, I just couldn't let his page go on uncorrected! ^IcyDrummer^ 15:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Bluehawk Categories I was thinking, from now on lets only use subcategories when adding categories to pages. The more multiple categories we have, the more messed up the category page looks as a whole. I wanted it look more like this. Category pages look less cluttered this way. Only the sub-categories are cluttered. Besides, the sub-categories should be linked to the major category. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me. But whenever I change a category page to a subcategory, Kelly decides to add the category to all the pages in the sub category. We really need to talk to her about adding info and other things on pages. When I checked a few of the pages she edited, she apparently doesn't check if the information was already added to the page. ShikiKira (talk) 03:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed that too. I've written the category message to her. Hopefully she has read it. I don't know if you've noticed but since the badges, KellyChocolate has been really compeitive and keeps trying to stay as #1 on the badge leader board. Not that's a bad thing but sometimes she can make unnecessary edits.Chinkycandie (talk) 03:46, September 20, 2013 (UTC)